


First Class

by mountain_ash



Series: Things I Write on Tumblr dot com [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, flight attendant!Jackson, passing notes, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a hot flight attendant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Class

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/post/150006626645/this-is-from-that-time-i-had-a-really-attractive)!

Stiles wasn’t quite sure how this happened to be his life, but he’d somehow been upgraded to first class on his flight to Japan for Scott and Kira’s wedding. He also somehow managed to have the hottest flight attendant on the planet. The tall, bronze skinned, blonde haired Adonis smiled amiably at every passenger as they enter the flight and Stiles heart pumped a little faster every time he got closer to having that smile directed at him.

When the moment came, Stiles gave his best grin and met the attendant’s, Jackson’s (according to his name tag),eyes. Jackson’s smile turned to a pleased smirk when Stiles caught his eye and as supposed to just waving him along as he’d done for the others, he spoke in a caramel smooth voice.

“Do you need help finding your seat?”

Stiles ducked his head a bit in a desperate attempt to hide his blush from the sinful smirk. It was a dumb question because nothing was easier than finding a seat on a plane, which meant Jackson was asking just to talk to him.

“I’m good, thanks. Got upgraded to first class by some miracle.”

“Lucky you.” Jackson drawled. It should have come off as smarmy but it only served to make Stiles almost inappropriately turned on. This would be a long flight. “Can I bring you anything to drink was you’re seated? Everything in first class is complimentary.”

“Everything?” Stiles asked, unable to keep the innuendo out of his tone. He would be lucky if the attendant didn’t try to have him kicked off the flight.

Jackson raised his eyebrows and a corner of his mouth quirked up. “Almost everything. You should find your seat now.”

In the butterflies and burning cheeks Stiles had completely forgotten the line behind him. He smiled awkwardly before literally tripping into his seat, and could swear he heard Jackson chuckle also directly behind him. He stowed his bag.

Once the doors were closed Jackson set about distributing the first class drinks, saving Stiles for last.

“Are you sure you’re old enough?” He asked coyly.

Stiles bumbled with his wallet to grab his ID and Jackson looked to be stifling a chuckle as he looked it over, hunting for the birth date indicating his 25 years of age.

“How do you even pron-” Jackson started.

“Just call me Stiles.” He cut the attendant off, knowing the question to come.

“Stiles it is. Enjoy your beer.” He winked surreptitiously before turning back towards the cabin and Stiles just about melted where he sat. He definitely wasn’t going to last this flight.

The first of three in-flight movies came on shortly after take-off and Stiles tried desperately to focus on it instead of the flight attendant fantasies that were rapidly becoming more inappropriate. Jackson was sitting kitty corner from his seat which meant they had a direct line of site with each other, and though Jackson appeared busy with some flight paperwork, Stiles could swear he glanced over now and again.

When mealtime came Jackson wheeled the tray down the aisle, stopping at Stiles first this time.

“What would you like, Stiles?” Hearing his name in the caramel voice was not going to make the fantasies easier to ignore on the flight.

“Um, whatever has meat. Doesn’t matter.”

Jackson placed the hot plate down on Stiles’s tray and then emphatically tucked a slightly warped looking napkin under it. He narrowed his eyes at it before looking up searchingly at Jackson, who just rolled his eyes exaggeratedly in the direction of the napkin.

Stiles pulled the napkin from beneath the tray and turned it over.

‘I know I’m everyone’s type, but you’re exactly mine.’ A bark of amazed laughter escaped Stiles’s throat at the sheer narcissism of the note, but he couldn’t suppress the excitement that arose. He took the clean napkin from his utensil pack and scrawled a note in return before digging into his food.

Jackson returned fifteen minutes later with an empty cart and Stiles spoke up with a smirk.

“Excuse me I have some trash.”

The attendant returned with a bag and Stiles dumped his tray into it before pressing the napkin into Jackson’s waiting hand.

He returned to his seat across from Stiles and read the napkin. Much to Stiles’s pleasure, Jackson immediately turned red.

‘Don’t flatter yourself, but I’ve got myself a king bed and no company in Okinawa. Interested?’

He’d been hesitant to sound so pathetically alone, but Stiles hoped the jab at the beginning would counteract any possible desperation Jackson could read into the note.

Several hours of heated glances back and forth later, Jackson managed to get a reply back to him.

‘I’m in Okinawa until my next flight on Sunday. Meet me at the Airport Hotel at 7.’

Stiles couldn’t quite believe he was doing this. He’d never been quite so adventurous in the dating or sex department, but something about Jackson’s simultaneously cocky yet bashful responses to him had put Stiles at ease with him. When he exited the plane, he just barely restrained his hand from slapping Jackson’s ass as he winked a goodbye.

At his own hotel, Stiles hung up his suit for Scott and Kira’s wedding before showering the airport essence off his body and agonizing over what to wear to meet Jackson. What even was the plan? The weather was warm but not hot, so he settled for skinny jeans, a fitted sweater and converse.

Jackson was waiting for him at the front desk wearing a slightly unbuttoned red shirt and sinful khakis. He smirked when he saw Stiles walk through the door.

“So I’m not everyone’s type?” He asked as a greeting.

“Not remotely.” Stiles replied with a grin. “That clearly isn’t stopping you though. So what’s the plan? Have you been here before?”

“Many times. Do you like ramen? Because I got recommended a ramen stand my first time here and can’t go a trip without getting some.”

“Sounds perfect.”

The evening was amazing. Jackson was actually a sarcastic asshole in the best way and Stiles couldn’t understand how he could tolerate working in a customer service type job. Of all the chances in the world they discovered they lived a few cities away from each other back in California, though Jackson was home significantly less than he wasn’t.

Sex back at Stiles’s hotel was surprisingly slow in coming to the point he wasn’t sure it was going to happen at all. Jackson seemed to be stalling and while Stiles wasn’t disappointed he was a bit confused.

“Is everything okay?” He asked finally when Jackson had once again stopped his hand from roaming lower.

“I don’t want to do this with you.” Jackson said, a sort of forced confidence in his voice.

“With me?” Stiles said bitterly.

“No, not because anything’s wrong with you. Tonight was really fun, and we live really close, and…” He drifted off awkwardly. Heartfelt speeches were apparently not his thing.

“You want to do it again?” Stiles was honestly incredibly surprised but secretly relieved.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to be my date to my friend’s wedding? It’s on Saturday.”

Jackson brightened, though schooled his face quickly to hide his relief.

“That sounds daunting for a second date, but hey. When in Okinawa. I only have my flight suit though.”

Stiles patted him on his bare, perfectly sculpted chest. “I would ask if you have any idea how hot you look in that thing, but I know you already do. Take off the name tag and no one will even notice.”

“Awesome. Maybe we can have hot post-reception sex instead.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “No can do, buddy. Now that we’ve agreed to dating, I don’t do sex until at least the third date.”

Jackson collapsed back into the pillows with a groan. “You’re an idiot.”

“Well you sent the first napkin, so you’re an idiot too.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. Just pick a movie.”

So they cuddled in bed as “Warm Bodies” played and Jackson left when it was over. He was decidedly the hottest wedding date Stiles had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Stackson and it was super fun so expect more!
> 
> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
